


Holding Out For A Hero

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: For better, for worse...





	Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 219. Prompt from [ncisdrabble100](http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#250](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23250)-Hero. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on August 7, 2011

Diane looked around the room before joining Mark for their first dance.

She hadn’t really expected Jethro or Tobias to show up, but some part of her wished they could be here to see what a real man looked like. Who’d have thought that a former Marine and an FBI agent could both fail her so dismally?

This time would be different; no more nights left alone by a workaholic who cared more about his cases than her.

She finally had what she needed and she’d picked the first song to make the point.

_I can be your hero, baby._  



End file.
